testttttttfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Foundry
The Foundry is the section of the player's Orbiter responsible for the crafting of Warframes, Archwings, Sentinels, weapons, and other equipment in Warframe. Accessing the Foundry requires completion of the relevant tutorial mission from the Vor's Prize Quest, and then installing the Foundry Module reward from said mission, which will permanently unlock the Foundry for use. The Foundry will be accessible from the WARFRAME official site in the future, and can currently be accessed via the Warframe Nexus app. Forging Forging an item involves acquiring the blueprint for that item, gathering the necessary components specified by that blueprint, initializing the build process, and waiting for the item to complete in real time. The foundry will continue to build the item even when the player is logged out, allowing for items with long build times like Warframes to be available in a set number of days regardless of in-game playtime. The build process may be canceled any time before completion, refunding the resources and blueprint with the exception of Argon Crystals. Completed items can then be claimed, putting them in the player's inventory for use. When crafting an item in the Foundry, a solid mass of energy in the shape of said item will be shown floating within it. The mass will properly acquire the item's color and textures once crafting is complete. When forging complete Warframes or Warframe alternate helmets, the mass will be in the shape of the Warframe's head. If multiple items are being crafted, the first item to start construction will be the one shown in the Foundry. Blueprints and Materials weapon(s)).]] While many blueprints for many different items can be purchased from the Market module in the Orbiter or from Research rooms in a Dojo, some blueprints are only available as rewards from bosses, Nightwave Offerings, or Orokin Void and Orokin Derelict missions. Blueprints require materials, either in resources or intermediate parts, and some in order to realize the final item. Certain weapons may even require another weapon or two to construct, usually in regards to dual-wielded secondary weapons. A list of those weapons is here. The player's current collection of materials can be seen under the Components button. Items are commonly built from intermediate parts, items that are the result of other blueprints. There are just a small number of complex weapons that are built from simpler ones, but the majority of Warframes require players to buy a Warframe blueprint and gather three intermediate part blueprints to craft the components (Neuroptics, chassis, and systems) of the Warframe itself. These component blueprints are typically dropped from bosses, with most frames having a specific boss associated with them. Exceptions to this include , , , and , whose parts come from clan research; , , Inaros and , whose parts come from a quest; and , whose parts are awarded as Nightwave Offerings. Most blueprints may only be used to craft an item once, whereupon it is consumed. Others, meanwhile, will have no limit as to how many times they may be used. Those that have no crafting limit will have a gold tinted background and "REUSABLE BLUEPRINT" at the bottom. Single-use blueprints will display the number of blueprints left. If a blueprint produces multiple items, then the number of items will be specified in the name. Claiming For most items, claiming a fully-built item is as simple as selecting it and pressing the related button. In the case of Warframes and weapons, there must be available inventory slots. If a vacant slot of the corresponding type is not available, the Warframe or weapon will remain in the Foundry until an available slot can be acquired. Warframe slots cost each, while weapon slots are purchased in pairs at per pair. Rushing Construction Foundry construction can be rushed by paying to instantly finish the item, with different items requiring different amounts of payment for rushing. This amount is fixed until it reaches 50%, from there on it decreases down to 50% of its initial costs. e.g. An initial rush cost of will decrease to once the item reaches 70% craft completion. (1 - ((Progress - 50) / 100))}} Arcanes The Foundry is also the place where players can manage their Arcane Enhancements under the Arcanes button to the bottom right of the screen. This section allows players to view any Arcanes acquired, as well as the ability to upgrade them to improve their effectiveness. Foundry Upgrades The Foundry can be upgraded with various Orbiter Segments that add the ability to construct specialized items in it: *The Landing Craft Segment allows for the construction of Landing Craft and Air Support Charges. *The Archwing Launcher Segment enables the construction of Archwing Launchers. Both segments can each be acquired as blueprints from the Tenno Research Lab in a Clan Dojo for , or bought from the Market for . Patch History *The following weapons have had their Foundry Rushing cost changed to balance disproportions between Rushing and Purchasing costs: *VIPER *KRAKEN *ANKYROS *ATTICA *KESTREL *KUNAI *TEKKO *MIRE *TYSIS *SPIRA *LESION *AMPHIS *DUAL SKANA *FURAX *KARAK *PENTA *KOGAKE *HALIKAR *GLAIVE *GRAKATA *HIRUDO *MAGNUS *BO *OBEX *MARELOK *TIPEDO *KARYST *ZHUGE *MACHETE *FERROX *DUAL KERES *The Zaw Foundry category is now the ‘Modular Weapon’ category. It includes Zaws, K-Drive, Kitguns, Moa and Amp parts. *Added a 'CLAIM ALL' button to the Foundry that appears when you have more than 1 item ready to Claim. *Fixed hearing Foundry sounds when in the Foundry menu. *Fixed Fish Bait and Dye Blueprints not appearing under Fishing category. *Added Fishing, Amps, Zaws and Mining categories. *Fixed a crash when entering the Foundry. *Mastery ranked locked items in the Foundry will now display which exact Mastery Level is required instead of just saying ‘MASTERY LOCKED’. *Fixed an issue with Foundry categories blinking when searching. *Items claimed while in the foundry's "In Progress" tab will now stay in the tab until the tab is changed so you can choose to build it again right after. *Fixed Magus and Virtuos appearing as Mods when crafted in the foundry. *Fixed weapon skin blueprints not showing the proper number of already owned. *Fixed “building” VFX appearing on crafted weapons waiting in the foundry. *Fixed grammar when selecting an Arcane Helmet to convert. *Fixed Large Energy Restores not providing detailed information when viewed in the Foundry. *Fixed being unable to claim the Grustrag Bolt Release. *Fixed a script error related to crafting UI message in the Foundry. *Fixed Blueprints displaying the craft time as '1 hours' instead of '1 hour'. *Fix a script error when going into Foundry > Components. *You will now only see categories in your Foundry screen that have items within. *Fixed Foundry particle effects. *Fixed Clan Key Blueprints remaining in the Foundry after leaving a Clan. *Foundry items can now be cancelled while in the "build" stage, and all resources (except Argon) will be refunded back to you instantly. *Fixed file paths appearing for Helios Prime when crafting it in the Foundry. *Fixed capitalization discrepancies. *The Foundry now shows how many more uses are available per Blueprint, and if the Blueprint has unlimited uses. Unlimited use Blueprints also now have a yellow tinted icon background. *Fixed Arcanes being listed in a random order when viewed in the Foundry. *Fixed an issue where the Dark Split Sword would show a Mire when being built in the Foundry. *Elixir Blueprints now appear under the Keys category, instead of Gear. *Fixed the Foundry displaying items you dont need to craft Blueprints. *Fixed the Foundry's energy color always displaying as default blue. *Fixed claimable Foundry items appearing as the same color as the Lisets interior. *Search bar added. *Fixed the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key displaying an incorrect description in the Foundry. *Fixed Corrupted Dragon Keys not being craftable. *Fixed a crash that would occur when opening the Foundry. *Fixed an issue with sorting Warframe parts in the 'Misc' section. *Rush costs will now offer a scaled Rush Platinum price once an item reaches 50% craft completion. *Fixed an error preventing players from claiming pending Arcanes in their Foundry. *Landing Craft Segment added. *A new button for Arcanes has been added. *A message will now display when players are trying to claim an item from the Foundry without sufficient inventory slots. *Fixed typos visible in Equinox's Day and Night Systems description in the Foundry. *Fixed an issue caused by spamming the tutorial button in the Foundry menu causing the game to freeze. *Fixed an issue preventing blueprints from displaying. *Fixed weapons completed in the Liset's foundry showing the same energy color as the Liset's colors. *Fixed players unable to claim Arcane Enhancements. *Fixed Arcane enhancements showing visible when players are unable to craft one. *Fixed showing up for Trial blueprint. *Fixed players being unable to spend Platinum to buy weapon slots from the Foundry after being prompted with a message to do so. *Fixed an issue where claiming an item with no slots could freeze the UI. *Fixed Quest Keys not appearing in the Key category. *Fixed players not being able to build Corrupted Dragon Keys. *Players that have multiple of an item with a limit of 1 will now be given an appropriate message when attempting to craft said item. *Fixed issue where player cannot purchase additional inventory slots after having just purchased and filled inventory slots. *Fixed Liset Foundry flashing an update for players staying on the Liset during a content Update. *When choosing to build an item in the foundry, the foundry will now try to instantly return to the item being built, instead of scrolling down the list. *Fixed an issue with Archwing components not appearing in the Archwing tab of the Foundry. *Added an Archwing category to the Foundry. *Fixed issues with the way the Foundry displays certain builds-in-progress. *Fixed active Foundry animations playing after crafting items are completed. *Fixed an issue where claiming or crafting an item results in the list being reset back to top, scrolling is now preserved. *Fixed instance where a grey box would appear when selecting a Dragon Key to be crafted. *Fixed Warframe position overlapping Foundry screen when trying to view and craft items. *Fixed game freeze when focusing on the categories menu after opening the item browsing screen. *Fixed an issue with the player's Warframes appearing in front of the Solar Map after opening the Foundry. *Fixed an issue with the Torid in the Foundry not appearing correctly. *Fixed Extractor counts in the Foundry displays as "1 owned" when the player has multiple extractors of that type in their inventory. *Increased the amount of screen space displayed in the Foundry when using larger Warframes. *Fixed text overlapping in the Foundry. *Fixed an issue with Nav Coordinate Icons appearing stretched in the Foundry. *Restored the total resource count on Foundry recipes - example going from 100/100 to 23,138/100. *Fixed issues with inconsistency in "owned" label between Foundry and Market. *Fixed 'owned' counter not showing up. *Fixed 'foundry segment located' VO playing after it was picked up if player approached the segment when not looking directly at it. *Fixed an issue with the camera being very blurry when activating the Foundry. *Fixed issue where you cannot claim a weapon if you are at max slots and start a recipe that consumes a weapon. *Fixed an issue with not being able to properly craft Specters. *Fixed Brakk being uncraftable. *Fixed the Foundry not properly refreshing after completing/starting an item. *Added Gear and Key categories to the Foundry. *Fixed issues where weapon skins in player's inventories will show as negative counts. *Fixed Oxium description appearing as a file-path in the Foundry. *Fixed hosts being able to consume the same Void key that was used to initiate the lobby when building a Derelict Dragon key. *Fixed players being able to sell blueprints from their inventory that are currently in-progress in the Foundry. *Added offer to sell more slots to user if none left when attempting to claim or rush an item, followed by offer to buy platinum from store if user has insufficient amount. *Fixed Foundry not showing number of built keys you already have for a recipe. *Tweaks to UI sounds. *Ran script to fix people who had Blueprint parts not appearing. *Fix for blueprints received as boss drops not appearing in Foundry. *Fixed persistent issue with being unable to claim items. *Fixed inability to claim items from Foundry even though empty slots are available. *Fix for UI breaking if it was open when an item completed. *Fix for Foundry blueprints that require items not be craft-able. *UI now uses 4-row layout instead of grid. *Fix for not being able to build Fang Prime or Orthos Prime. *Components that you have 0 of no longer appear. *Transition time between panels cut in half. *Sort by 'Type' added *Screen transition and panel transition concurrent. *New UI back. *Swapped the old Foundry back in until we fix the recipe issues with the new version. *Sneak preview of new Foundry UI. *Fixed issue where Foundry would break after receiving certain drops. *Foundry enforced player level requirements. Fix checks for unranked players. *Foundries have opened up; build your own gear! *Introduced with game release. }} it:Fonderia